


I Cannot Promise There Won't Be Sadness (I Wish I Could Take It From You)

by Marittimo



Series: Love Is Never Asking Why [19]
Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Background Character Death, Guilt, M/M, first kill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marittimo/pseuds/Marittimo
Summary: 'It would be so easy to just give up.'Michael realized. He had done his best, had tried to hold on to his morality long enough. It was time to stop his pain and his self-loathing. He couldn't take it anymore."I want to do it tonight." He said, whispering into Dwayne's shoulder.
Relationships: Dwayne/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys)
Series: Love Is Never Asking Why [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613833
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	I Cannot Promise There Won't Be Sadness (I Wish I Could Take It From You)

That night Michael woke up with his arms around Dwayne, something that felt so incredible even now after having lived with him for weeks already.  
But of course as he woke that wasn't the only thing he noticed. There was also that familiar sensation inside, that cramp-like pain down his throat and through his stomach, burning with need and hunger.

It only got worse after nights like the past one. The boys had all gone out to feed, and once again Michael had decided not to join them, no matter how much he had wanted to.  
He knew he would never manage to just watch, and was disgusted by how much he longed for it, the blood, the violence, and death.

A hunt night had his pros though. When Dwayne came back he always made sure to be completely covered in blood. Michael would lick it off him with the same desperation that led him to bite into Dwayne almost every day now.  
But lately it hadn't been enough anymore, his blood couldn't sustain him as much as it used to. Some nights Michael could barely stand unassisted, and he could see how much Dwayne worried about him.

 _'It would be so easy to just give up.'_ Michael realized. He had done his best, had tried to hold on to his morality long enough. It was time to stop his pain and his self-loathing. He couldn't take it anymore.

"I want to do it tonight." He said, whispering into Dwayne's shoulder.  
Dwayne turned to face him and his eyes met Michael's, surprised and concerned.  
"You're sure? If you can't even say it-"  
"I want to kill, Dway." Michael said, determination in his voice. "I'm sure."  
Dwayne knew he meant it the second it left Michael's mouth.

Still he needed to remind Michael what it meant. "You're giving up a lot, you know." Dwayne pointed out, but Michael just chuckled bitterly.

"Like what, my humanity? The family that hates my guts? The Sun? Dway, I decided a long time ago that the Sun had nothing on your beauty."  
Dwayne smiled at that. He remembered Michael thinking that, his thought loud and clear in Dwayne's mind and forever cemented into his memory.

"You know there's no going back from it..." He tried one last time to dissuade him, but Michael just nodded. "I don't plan to."  
Dwayne smiled, finally convinced. "Okay. Let's go then."

~

They walked quietly up the stairs, and once again to Michael it seemed the steps only creaked under _his_ feet.

"So, to begin with, you'll need to know where to find your prey." Dwayne started explaining. "The best spots are the same ones we showed you already, if you check all of them out I guarantee you'll find a suitable prey in at least three of them." Michael nodded.

"Now, we could ride there, but maybe I could show you another nice trick." Dwayne offered, smirking already.  
"Like what?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"This." Dwayne said as he took off. He started hovering just above the ground. "Come on." Dwayne incited him, holding out his hand.  
Tentatively Michael took it, and when Dwayne started to soar higher Michael followed him instinctively, letting himself be dragged up and feeling how his own body seemed to weigh nothing.

"I'm flying..." He said in disbelief, then burst into laughter.  
He was eye to eye with Dwayne now, no more being lifted up, but floating on his own. "Dway I'm flying!" He repeated excited, as if Dwayne wasn't right in front of him watching his every move.  
"And you're doing way better than I did during my first week of flying." He admitted, smiling ecstatic. "Seems like you were born for this."

But Michael decided to look down for a moment, and it overwhelmed him.  
He grabbed Dwayne's shoulders tighter and tried to calm down taking deep breaths. "Don't worry." Dwayne reassured him. "I'm not letting go of you."

It did the trick, and once Michael had relaxed once again, they headed to their destination, Dwayne's strong arm still around Michael's waist, his touch enough for Michael to trust he wouldn't fall. 

They flew slowly towards the coast, Michael getting more used to the new sensation with each passing moment.  
"You see them down there?" Dwayne asked him once they stopped.  
Michael nodded. "I can't see them clearly, but I can hear their heartbeats. There's three of them, right?"  
Dwayne kissed him lightly on the cheek. "You really are a natural, baby. Your senses so strong already."

"So, what do we do now?" He asked, uncertain.  
"Well, usually we'd just go with one each and share the last one, but this time you'll need all of them, so this is what we'll do: you go catch one and I'll compel the other two not to run. I'll teach you that trick one day." Michael nodded. "It'll only take a moment, you just need to grab one and prevent him from leaving, then I'll be right beside you. You think you can do it?"  
Michael nodded again, trying to focus on that task to forget what would come next.

He glid down and was on the guy in seconds, his grip around the guy's arms so tight Michael swore he heard a bone break.  
The guy looked at him pissed, not scared, but as soon as he realized he wasn't able to break free from Michael's iron grip he started to panic. He wasn't letting it show, but Michael could _smell it._

His fear only grew as he watched how Dwayne ordered his friends to silence.  
Dwayne walked towards them, and rested his hand on Michael's shoulder, letting him know he was there. "You're doing great, baby." He whispered, lowering towards his ear.

"The fuck is going on man? Get the hell off me!"  
Dwayne just chuckled, used to the humans' resistance. **"Shut up and don't move."**  
Immediately, the guy's body relaxed in his arms, and Michael shivered at that demonstration of power.

Dwayne must have felt how tense he was because he was quick to reassure him.   
"Hey, I'm here for you." He reminded him. "I'll be here beside you the whole time."  
Michael nodded, still not feeling like talking.

Dwayne took the guy's head in his hands and bent it, exposing his neck for Michael.  
"See, the artery is right here." He said, slowly dragging a finger across the skin.  
"H-how do I..."  
"Just like you do with me. Close your mouth around the flesh and bite down."  
Michael obeyed without questions, sinking his fangs into the guy's neck.  
He broke the skin with no problems, and blood started to flow, warm and rich.

Michael felt the change almost immediately. His strength seemed to come back as if watered by the blood down his throat.  
It was incredible and tasted even better than Dwayne's.  
 _'It's- it's so...'_ Michael was at a loss for words for it, and Dwayne finished the sentence for him. "Incomparable, I know. But now you need to finish him off."

 _'Right.'_ Michael remembered, _'I still have to_ kill _.'_  
"Try not to think about it." Dwayne suggested. "Just let go."  
Guided by his voice, Michael kept on sucking, even hungrier now than when he started.

It wasn't long until Michael felt the body in his arms going limp, and he'd never felt so powerful before. He felt like a _God_.  
"More." He demanded, blood the only thing he could focus on now.  
Dwayne laughed. "Your wish is my command." He said bowing his head, then going to fetch the other two humans, who came along willingly under his compulsion.

Michael discarded the body into the sand, and smiled mischievously as Dwayne handed him another prey.  
He bit down violently into her neck, most of her blood spilling on his face, dripping down his neck, and staining his clothes.  
Michael drained her quickly but enjoying every last drop, then let his head fall back, losing himself into a loud howl.

He saw the fear in his last prey's eyes and laughed at his face, smiling as he sank his fangs into his neck. He didn't feel so thirsty anymore, but he still craved the thrill that killing gave him.  
It ended all too quickly, and Michael was still lost to his wild animalistic instinct; so he launched himself at Dwayne.

His strength matched Dwayne's now, and Michael had no problems in pushing him to the ground, laying on top of him, and kissing him fiercely.  
He had never felt this possessive before, and bit down hard on Dwayne's shoulder, not wanting to drink his blood but rather mark him. "Mine." He growled against Dwayne's chest, and Dwayne grabbed the back of his neck, holding him closer.  
"Yours, baby. Forever." He replied, smiling.

Michael stopped his biting after that, content to just rest his head on Dwayne's chest. _'God, I love you so much!'_  
But once he rolled over and found himself staring at the corpses _he_ had butchered it didn't take long for Michael to come down from his high, and realization of what he did hit him like a punch to the stomach.

"They're dead... I killed them." He murmured, slowly sitting up. _'They were so young...'_  
Dwayne noticed his shift in behavior immediately, and was quick to take him back into his arms. "Breathe for me, baby. You're gonna be alright, you did so good." He praised him, stroking his hair gently.  
"They had families, Dway... Mothers that will wait for them to come home-" Michael started, but Dwayne was quick to interrupt him, knowing that his rambling would only bring him more guilt. "Shh. I know, I know. Just try not to think about it."

He knew that was a lot to ask of Michael, and felt so helpless knowing there was nothing he could do to soothe his pain and guilt.  
"What have I done, Dway?" He asked in a whisper, finally taking his eyes off of the bodies and turning to Dwayne, feeling lost.  
"Just what you _had to."_ Dwayne assured him. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"It'll take a couple of days for your guilt to fade. You're still thinking like one of _them_ , but you'll be okay soon, I assure you." He explained, his voice calm as he spoke. "You'll realize this was necessary, and won't regret anything next time."  
Michael shivered at that. _Next time._ He'd have to kill again.

Desperate, Michael started crying, burying his head in the crook of Dwayne's neck. "Shh, I know, baby. I know. It's alright now, it's gonna be alright..."  
 _'I wish I could help you more than this, I wish there was something I could say...'_ The voice was clear in Michael's mind, and it penetrated through the mist of primal fear and repulsion. He knew that voice, could never mistake it.  
"Dway, I- I hear you... I hear you _in my head!"_  
Dwayne smiled weakly. _'Yeah, you can do that now.'_  
"You've been able to do this this whole time." Michael remembered.

He had thought they were only able to read thoughts, but there was so much more. Michael could also feel what Dwayne felt, each emotion as strong as if it was his own.  
"Yeah." Dwayne confessed. "And it's been incredible. All the love you feel for me... I received it all."  
Michael smiled looking up to him, affection plain on his face.

"Baby, I'd love to stay here and cuddle some more, but it's always better to take care of the bodies quickly." He explained, desperately hoping he wouldn't cause another crisis in Michael at mentioning the humans he killed.  
Michael just fell quiet, staring at him as Dwayne stood.

"You stay here." Dwayne told him, his voice gentle. "We'll leave in a minute."  
 _'I should help you...'_ Michael thought, but Dwayne shook his head. "You should relax. I'll take care of this." _'I'll take care of_ you _.'_ He added involuntarily.  
"Dway... I'll have to learn how to do this myself at some point." He protested weakly, sounding unsure even to himself.  
"Not if I always do it for you, you won't." Dwayne smiled his best smile down at Michael, and Michael smiled back weakly, giving up. There was no arguing with him, and they both knew it.

~

Michael had no idea how much time had passed. He had heard Dwayne dragging the bodies, had smelled the stink of burned flesh, but had refused to look even though he knew what was going on so well he could picture it with no problems.  
His mind drifted off once again, and when Dwayne pressed a light kiss on his shoulder from behind, the fire was already out and there was no sign of flesh or bones left on the shore.  
Michael was confused, but didn't ask.

"Now let's go back home." Dwayne said, taking him into his arms and taking off. "I'll take care of you."

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Robbie Williams' "Love my life"


End file.
